The present invention relates to corrosion resistant cemented carbide. By using a carefully controlled manufacturing process a cemented carbide with corrosion resistant binder phase and coarse carbide grains has been obtained.
Cemented carbide for corrosion resistance demanding applications such as seal rings, bearings, bushings, hot rolls, etc. generally has a binder phase consisting of Co, Ni, Cr and Mo where the Cr and/or Mo addition acts as corrosion inhibiting additions. An example of such a cemented carbide is disclosed in EP 28 620. A disadvantage with the Cr and/or Mo additions is that they, particularly Cr, also act as grain growth inhibitors which means that it is not possible to make corrosion resistant cemented carbide with a coarse grain size. The above mentioned EP 28620 discloses a WC grain size  less than 2 xcexcm.